


Parental Struggles

by SometimesWriting



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, About seventeen years after series 3, F/M, Fluff, Molly has to comfort him, Parent!lock, Sherlock and Molly are married and have children, Sherlock is a pouty baby, Sherlolly - Freeform, Tooth rotteningly sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesWriting/pseuds/SometimesWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly have been married for quite a while and have two teenaged children, Andrew and his younger sister Susanna. When Sherlock discovers however that his daughter has kept something hidden from him, he's not amused. Molly has to comfort her pouty husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, decided to upload it here too now. Enjoy!

“Molly? Molly??”  
  
Sherlock called excitedly when he hurried down the stairs from his laboratory to the kitchen, his hair a half-grey curly mess, his face that had gained a few more wrinkles over the past fourteen years covered mostly by his favourite pair of goggles while his dressing gown was swishing through the air behind him.

  
“Yes, honey?” His wife answered from their bedroom where she was sorting freshly washed socks into his drawer, as always making sure not to mess up Sherlock’s sock index.

  
“Has something blown up, I heard a noise?”

  
She squeaked when he suddenly grabbed her around the waist, turned her to face him and lifted her up to twirl around briefly while holding her in his arms still.

  
“Ahhh my experiment turned out /just/ the way I wanted!! No, even better!!” Her husband beamed brightly, managing to look like an excited five year old, despite the fact he was over fifty now.

  
“Well I’m glad to hear that!” She laughed softly. “Will you let me down again now?”

  
“No not before I’ve gotten a proper snog from my lovely wifey!”

  
“I told you not to call me that…” She feigned to pout and squirmed a bit in his arms.

  
“Yes and I decided not to listen.” He held her even closer though not tight enough to hurt her and smooched her thoroughly. Only then he set her down on her feet again.

  
“Oh I need to show Susanna this!!”

  
He placed another peck on her lips before rushing out of the room again, dressing gown flapping behind him and everything.

  
“Wait, Sherlock, no! You shouldn’t go into her-…” Molly called after him but he didn’t listen.

  
Without knocking - he always forgot that when he was so excited - he rushed into his daughter’s room and-… froze on the spot at the sight of his fourteen year old daughter, her hair falling in soft dark curls around her head, being kissed by some bloke with short brown hair. Of course the teenagers immediately broke apart, both blushing heavily and staring wide eyed at the flabbergasted grown man in front of them.  
Molly appeared behind her husband suddenly, smiled apologetically at the two sitting on her daughter’s bed, and dragged the speechless detective out with herself, closing the door behind herself.  
Only when they reached their bedroom and he’d taken place on the edge of their bed, Sherlock remembered how to speak again.

  
“… That-… Molly who was that little prick who kissed my daughter??”

  
“He’s not a prick, Sherlock! That’s Adam and he’s a very polite and nice boy.”

  
“He had his hand on my daughter’s leg!!”

  
Sherlock called indignantly, jumping up from the bed and pointing at the door.

  
“I-I… I will not allow this!! She’s too young! She’s only fourteen!”

  
His wife gave him an entirely unimpressed look.

  
“Sherlock I was fourteen too when I got my first kiss and fifteen when I had sex-…”

  
“No! No no no no no! My daughter will /not/ have sex with this-… this hoodlum up there!”

  
Molly snorted with giggles.  
“/What/ did you call him?? And really Sherlock, you do realise it will happen some time…?”

  
“Yes but not until she’s-… twenty-two! Or older! Preferably older…”

  
“Yes, right, that’s probably not going to happen, darling…”

  
“I forbid it!!”

“What are you gonna do, lock her away? Put her into an all-girls school? You do realise lesbians have sex too? Or do you wanna be old-fashioned and put a chastity belt on her?”

Telling by the look on his face he seemed to actually consider it.  
Molly gave him her strictest mum gaze which, after raising Andrew and Susanna for so long now, both of them had proven to be quite the troublemakers, was very impressive.

“No. Absolutely not, William.”

She only called him that when she was being really serious.  
Molly put the last pair of socks away and sat down on the edge of the bed, making her husband sit down too again so he was facing her.

“Listen, Sherlock, I know you don’t like it, but she’s growing up and she’s going through puberty and she’s started to be interested in kissing and probably sex too.”

“I don’t want to hear this!” Sherlock whined and shook his head so his curls bounced impressively.

“But it’s already happening.”

“No! Molly you should have told me about this before we got a daughter!”

“What?” His wife laughed. “I should have warned you that teenage girls start to get interested in boys and kissing and all that? I thought that was obvious.”

“But-… why can’t she keep thinking boys are gross? She thought they were disgusting! Remember when at five she pushed Oliver Packston into the mud when he said he thought she was pretty and tried to give her a chocolate bar?”

“Yes I do, you laughed the whole way home and ate the chocolate bar with her whereas I had to apologise to his parents and explain why my daughter made their son cry and pushed him into the dirt…”

“I was proud.”

“That was unacceptable behaviour.”

“I thought it was cool.”

“Of course you did, you are Mister Unacceptable-Behaviour!”

“That’s not true, I’ve gotten a lot better and politer!”

“Yeah but at five you offended anyone who crossed your way as your mother told me.”

He opened his mouth to protest, couldn’t find a proper argument and decided to sulk instead.  
Molly’s expression softened and she shifted closer to stroke over his curls the way he loved it.

“Hey… come on… It’s not that bad… and Adam really is a lovely guy. They study for school together… well Susanna explains everything to him…”

“Ughhhhhh… my daughter is dating someone less intelligent than her…”

“Oi! So are you!”

“I didn’t mean-” Sherlock immediately tried to apologise but Molly just waved her hand dismissively.

“Eh, nevermind. But your daughter has an IQ of 145, Sherlock, it’ll be hard for her to find someone to date who’s just as intelligent or more intelligent.”

“I know, that’s what I’m relying on!”

“Sherlock!”

“… if he breaks her heart I’ll murder his guinea pig…”

“How do you know-… the hairs on his trousers?”

“Obviously”

“… fair enough… but /you/ will explain to his parents why their son’s pet is dead if anyone finds out.”

“Oh please!” He gave her one of his Sherlock gazes. “I’d never let myself get caught.”

“I bloody hope so…”

He briefly checked her expression to see if she was angry or grumpy, she wasn’t, then he leaned in to kiss her quickly.  
“Love you?”

“Love you too, you homicidal maniac.”

“You never complain about my homicidal tendencies when I’m to murder a spider in the shower, dear Mrs Holmes.”

“Spiders are gross, nobody needs them. If they decide to come into my house they deserve nothing else but death.”

“That’s how I feel about boys that are interested in my daughter!”

“That’s not the same!”

“You know, if we create a precedent by murdering Adam-…”

“William Sherlock Scott Holmes, you’re not bloody allowed to kill your daughter’s boyfriend!”

“Ugh /fine/. It would have worked though…”

Molly scowled at him.

“… Okay but I /will/ stalk him and find everything out about him and Mycroft will research his family! Criminal records, medical history, etc. etc. He did the same with every of Vivian’s boyfriends.”

“What kind of family did I marry into, this was a horrible mistake…”

“Ah, you’re trapped now though.”

Sherlock - like lightening - wrapped his arms around his wife and pressed another kiss on her lips.  
She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, smiling slightly though.

“Mad man, you…”

“You love me really, morbid little morgue girl you.”

“Don’t you think I’m too old to be referred to as a girl now?”

“Nah. You’ll always be my morgue girl.”

Molly smiled a bit more and shifted into his lap, cuddling him lovingly, while he rested his chin on the top of her head.  
They sat in silence for a few seconds.

“Molly?”

“Mmhhmm…?”

“If he tries to have sex with her I’ll give them a four hour presentation on STDs…”

“ … fair enough”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you'll leave kudos and/or comments I'd be very grateful! :)


End file.
